


Do you know Sasha Akimov?

by justii15



Series: We meet at the pond [2]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Co-workers, Cute, First Crush, First Dates, First Time, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justii15/pseuds/justii15
Summary: Leonid is much happier in his work now. However, one tired afternoon a very important incident happened. Will he accept it?





	Do you know Sasha Akimov?

**Author's Note:**

> Second part? Now? Ohh yes!
> 
> Normal job or something will happen? You will see!
> 
> You may notice that English is not entirely my native language, so please excuse the possible mistakes that may occur here.

Days and weeks passed like water. Leonid quickly adapted to work, went through the first mockeries from other colleagues and met the rest of the guys on the shift. Most of all, however, he still admired Sasha, his good friend and mentor, who always covered his back and helped when he wasn't sure with something. Once he even saved him from being ridiculed by Khodemchuk, who was joking about his chest without hair in the dressing room.

He like working with him. In a moment they formed an inseparable team, and along with Igor and Boris, the work was much less unpleasant than he had initially thought.

He was even surprised that Sasha had opened to him. He was no longer the uncomfortable boss that no one would rather talk to. He understood him, talked about their free time, and even found that they had a few common interests. Leonid found himself looking around nervously for a few times in the morning when Sasha was not at work. He immediately thinks of several options that might have happened Did he miss the bus? Did he overslept? Is he dealing with something important? Did something happen to him? But in the end he always arrives fine and he is glad to see him. He didn't feel strange about that. Sasha was in charge of him, but even if he was very confident of his work now, he was glad when he give him advice or say his opinion.

One later morning Igor and Boris were going to lunch. "Are you coming with us?" They asked when they saw Sasha and Leonid were still solving some problem with the control rods.

"Moment," Sasha replied. "Go ahead, we'll be there in a few minutes."

They both decided not to wait for them and went away.

"Move these up," Sasha showed him in front of him, where they saw the state of the rods in the reactor.

Leonid did not hesitate to execute his command. Not what Sasha wanted, however, he stretch out for the button to make the next action. The same thing wanted to do Leonid, and their hands met.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do this," Leonid said awkwardly, realizing that he had grabbed Sasha's hand instead of a button.

"It's okay," he reassured, but his cheeks turned a little red. "We have a small panel," he laughed to avoid the awkward silence.

Leonid also smiled and finished their work without other mistakes and touches.

After a wealthy lunch, the mood in the control room changed a little. Boris was taking his third afternoon cigarette, Igor was falling asleep on the panel, and Leonid wasn't exactly full of energy too.

"That's not good," Sasha closed the paper file when he was trying to fill in one message and noticed that all the staff falling asleep.

"I'll go get coffee, who wants?" He asked, getting up from his chair.

Igor raised his hand without a word, Boris nodded, and Leonid also agreed.

"All right, come with me, Leonid, I don't take everything by myself," he asked, seeing he was probably the only one who could stand on his feet for a while.

Leonid stood up lazily from his chair and followed Sasha into the small kitchen. He watched him swiftly remove four mugs from the cupboard, put coffee into the cups with a spoon, and let the water boil in the kettle.

"Is something wrong?" Sasha asked him. He couldn't recognize from his face if he is sad or just tired.

Leonid shook his head and leaned against the kitchen desk beside him. "I'm fine," he assured him, adding a small smile. They stood side by side, looking into each other's eyes, waiting for the water to warm up sufficiently.

Sasha after a while looks away. He realized he was staring at him too long and strikingly. "Anything else in your coffee? Sugar? Milk?" he asked him to change the subject immediately.

"No, thank you, this is good," he replied, and the little cute smile appeared on his face.

"I see you're starting to like it here," Sasha continued. "When I saw you standing at the entrance the first day, you looked nervous and worried."

Leonid nodded. He wanted to tell Sash what his colleagues had told him about him, but he didn't want to bother him with it. "There are the right people," he said only.

"Yes, Igor and Boris are good guys… when Boris is not in his annoying mood," he confirmed.

"I was thinking mainly you, Sasha," Leonid corrected him, staring again into his brown eyes behind his glasses.

Sasha immediately got up from the kitchen desk. He took the kettle and poured water into the mug. He turned his back on Leonid not to see his reddish cheeks. He smiled to himself under a mustache and didn't know why. Leonid's interest in him flattered him. About his opinions, feelings, and problems that he had never talked to before. But with Leonid it was really him.

"I'm also glad you're among us," he replied as the red color disappeared from his face.

Leonid smiled, took two mugs, and was about to take them back to the control room, where the boys had probably fallen tired.

"Leonid..." Sasha breathed in, speaking to his back.

"Yes?" He answer, turning back to him.

"Wouldn't you...," he said nervously, "go out tonight?" He dared to say his thought. "I'm off and I'd like to talk to you. I know some nice place."

Leonid nodded. "Shall we meet in the park?" He suggested. He knew where Sasha lived, but he never knew the exact house.

"Okay, I'll be there at six," he said, taking the remaining mugs and following Leonid.

"Finally," Igor said and demanded coffee, as soon as he saw them in the door, "I thought I was going to die here."

"You were trying to grow the coffee there, didn't you?" Boris replied friendly, grabbing his mug.

"We have an old kettle and you know it," Sasha shrugged. Everyone on the block complained about it, but the management still didn't buy a new one.

Sasha and Leonid exchanged a few more smiles, and they both looked forward to meeting somewhere other than work.

The clock slowly showed the sixth evening. Impatiently, Sasha stepped in the park by the bench and thought what he'd done for stupidity. Invite Leonid out? Why the hell did he do it! He reproached most foolish mistake in his life. He even found himself hoping Leonid had taken his offer as a joke and would not come.

But his wish didn't come true. Leonid arrived for a minute exactly, all cheerful and laughing, while Sasha sweat nervously.

"Where do we go then?" he asked as soon as he greeted him. "Any bar, disco, interesting place?" he guessed what he'd invented.

"That's not what I meant," Sasha prevaricate.

"So you don't want to go to the women," he asked mischievously.

Sasha shook his head. "I know of one place where we might be able to talk..."

Leonid was in favor. Internally, he was even pleased that Sasha had no intention of going among people.

They went out of the city. They continued the stony path between the fields until they reached the dam of a small pond. On both sides it was surrounded by groups of trees, which then passed into a dense forest.

"Here it is," Sasha showed him, pausing. He gritted his teeth nervously and hesitated to go even closer and look at the water…


End file.
